It is known how to prepare fluorinated acrylic polymers starting from monomers of the acrylic ester or acrylamide type containing only one acryl group and characterized by containing perfluoropolyoxyalkylene chains in their structure. Products of this type are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,741. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,874 there are also known polymers obtained from monomers consisting of a perfluoropolyoxyalkylene chain containing two acrylic groups.
The polymers of the first type are soluble products with a non-crosslinked structure, while the ones of the second type are products which, due to the excessive cross-linking degree, exhibit a too high modulus of elasticity and a too low elongation at break for a considerable number of uses.